Semua Tentang Kita
by Gradita's Story
Summary: "Semua tentang kita yang membuat ku bertahan" / ChanBaek / EXO Member
1. Chapter 1

Semua Tentang Kita

Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

Other Member EXO

Romance

.

.

.

 _ **Waktu terasa semakin berlalu**_

 _ **Tinggalkan cerita tentang kita**_

 _ **Seoul, 14 Mei 2011**_

Siang itu begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang ke café. Mungkin karena hari minggu, jadi meskipun panas, orang-orang tetap meluangkan waktu mereka untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekedar mampir ke café seperti saat ini.

Dengan seragam khas nya, pria itu terus menyambut pelanggan dengan senyum manisnya walau tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dia sudah agak lelah. Sejak pagi café tak pernah sepi dari pelanggan. Bahkan ada beberapa pelanggan yang membuatnya cukup kesal karena permintaan yang cerewet atau keluhan mereka karena menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak melunturkan senyum nya. Karena banyak pelanggan, mungkin saja hari ini dia akan mendapat uang tambahan. Yah, jika bos nya sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Tak terasa matahari sudah menampakkan cahaya jingga nya. Café sudah mulai sepi, walau masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang mengahabiskan waktu nya meminum kopi. Beberapa diantaranya pegawai kantoran yang memiliki sangat sedikit waktu libur.

Baekhyun, pria manis si pelayan café. Dia memiliki sedikit waktu luang saat Kyungsoo menawarkan untuk menggantikannya yang memang terlihat kelelahan. Baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat counter. Takut saja jika bos nya tiba-tiba datang dan melihatnya santai-santai seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia batal mendapat bonus.

Dari sini pun Baekhyun dapat melihat orang-orang di luar café. Mereka yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, mereka yang berjalan dengan kekasih, mereka yang tak tau melakukan apa tapi tetap memutuskan keluar rumah dan berakhir duduk di café.

Baekhyun sudah dua tahun bekerja di café ini. Dia terlalu malas untuk kuliah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja saja. Orang tua nya berada jauh di Selandia Baru. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai diplomat, dan ibu nya seorang pengacara. Baekhyun jelas anak dari keluarga berada. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya melarikan diri dari Selandia Baru dan memutuskan mengadu nasib di tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun menghabiskan masa SMA nya di Seoul dengan uang yang di kirimkan orang tuanya. Tapi hanya untuk membayar sekolah, sedangkan untuk keperluannya sendiri, Baekhyun memilih untuk bekerja part time dimanapun dia merasa nyaman untuk bekerja. Entahlah, dia tak pernah merencanakan akan hidup mandiri sebelumnya. Yang dia fikirkan hanya kabur dari rumah, kembali ke Seoul, mencari flat sederhana dan mencari sekolah baru.

Tapi semuanya tak semudah itu. Apalagi saat itu Baekhyun hanya bergantung pada uang tabungannya yang tidak seberapa karena terlalu banyak ia habiskan saat di Selandia Baru. Dia sempat mengalami masa sulit namun terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi orang tuanya. Sampai setelah ia mendapatkan flat sederhana dan sekolah baru ia menyerah. Menelpon orang tuanya dan menceritakan bagaimana senangnya ia dapat kembali ke Seoul dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan terisak diam-diam.

Setelah merasakan semua hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan saat bersama ayah ibunya, Baekhyun mulai berfikiruntuk tetap tinggal dan mencari pekerjaan bahkan saat dia masih berada di tingkat satu di senior high school.

Beruntung nya dia mengenal bibi Im, tetangga di sebelah flatnya. Wanita berusia 50 tahunan yang sudah ia anggap ibu sendiri. Yang selalu merawat Baekhyun saat pria itu menggigil dengan suhu badan yang panas. Yang selalu mengantarkan makanan saat pria itu sedang dalam masa bulan tua.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat orang yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan senyum jenaka. Dia seseoang yang membuat bibi Im tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk merawat Baekhyun saat sakit. Walau kadang bibi Im masih mengantar makanan ke flatnya.

Dia…

Park Chanyeol..

Café sudah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti setelah mengganti seragam kerjanya. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang membuatnya pulang sedikit terlambat. Di meja yang di dudukinya beberapa jam lalu, Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol disana. Tertidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan perlahan mendekatinya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlelap saat berada di hadapan pria tinggi itu. Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum. Wajah tertidur Chanyeol adalah favoritnya. Dia merasakan kedamaian saat melihat mata yang tertutup itu. Entah mengapa.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menuntun jemarinya untuk mengusap surai hitam milik Chanyeol. Bermaksud membangunkan pria itu dengan cara yang lembut. Entah akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi mendengar lenguhan Chanyeol dan matanya yang mengerjap lucu lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Pria ini, memang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menungguku. Badan mu akan pegal-pegal setelah ini" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku.

"sudah selesai Baek? Bisakah aku tidur di kasur yang empuk sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan mata yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun mengusak surai pria di depannya dan menepuk ringan kepala pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"berdirilah giant, kita pulang sekarang"

Baekhyun mengunci café sebelum benar-benar pulang. Langkah kakinya menyusuri jalanan malam kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi. Chanyeol berjalan sedikit lebih cepat di depannya. Pria itu terus menggerutu tentang perutnya yang tiba-tiba lapar dan sampai disini dia belum menemukan penjual tteokpeoki.

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengatakan untuk terus berjalan dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukan penjual makanan kesukaan Chanyeol itu. Tepat di persimpangan jalan, Chanyeol melihat tenda yang menjual beberapa makanan—salah satunya kue beras pedas favorit Chanyeol. Dengan langkah tergesa Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang dia bilang terlalu lambat menuju tenda itu.

"aku ingin tiga porsi tteokpeoki dan empat cup bubble tea. Dua rasa strawberry dan dua taro" ucap Chanyeol membuat yang lebih pendek menatap ke arahnya dengan kening berkerut. Chanyeol balas menatapnya, "jangan mengerutkan keningmu, kau akan cepat tua"

"untuk apa porsi yang berlebih?" Tanya Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, "aku akan menghabiskan dua porsi tteokpeoki itu, perut ku sangat lapar kalau kau tidak lupa. Dan akan menyimpan bubble tea untuk kita minum besok"

Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar won saat paman penjual tteokpeoki itu menyerahkan pesanannya. Mereka kembali melangkah di malam yang tak pernah sepi itu. Menyusuri setiap jalanan dengan obrolan menyenangkan dari Byun Baekhyun dan gurauan tidak lucunya Park Chanyeol. Tapi seberapa garingnya itu, Baekhyun akan tetap tertawa. Tertawa bersama Chanyeol juga salah satu favoritnya.

Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu setelah sampai di depan flat mereka. Segera mandi bergantian dengan Baekhyun dan makan tteokpeoki bersama di depan televisi. Rencana Chanyeol untuk menyimpan dua cup bubble tea dan meminum nya besok gagal setelah Baekhyun menemukan acara televisi yang menarik dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan beberapa cemilan lain yang mereka temukan di kulkas.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, menyandarkan badannya di bahu Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya dengan satu tangannya. Jam sudah menunjuk ke arah angka satu, tapi dua pria yang bebeda usia beberapa bulan itu sama sekali belum berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol menggugam tentang dia yang harus segera menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya saat masih berada di café tadi.

"Baek" yang lebih tinggi membuka suara, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"hm?"

"ini sudah tujuh tahun, benar?" Chanyeol tetap menatap televisi walau sudah tak fokus dengan acara yang ditayangkan. Dia mulai agak mengantuk, sehingga mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

"benar Yeol, kenapa?" sedangkan Baekhyun tetap focus menonton tv walau ia juga tak sedikitpun mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"kau ingat dulu, saat Sehun tak sengaja menyirammu dengan air kotor?" Chanyeol memulai percakapannya lagi saat terdiam beberapa saat.

"yaaa, dan celana dalam ku ikut basah karena itu"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengingatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun merengut tak suka. Itu konyol. Bagaimana mungkin teman sekelasnya itu membuang air bekas mempel lantai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan itu satu ember penuh.

" _ **aku di hukum karena terlambat. Setelah selesai mengepel seluru lantai dua, aku membuang airnya dari atas karena aku terlalu lelah jika membawanya ke lantai satu lagi. Ku kira saat itu tak ada orang, karena aku membuangya ke halaman belakang dan pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Maafkan aku Byun"**_

Itulah kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari mulut Oh Sehun saat Baekhyun mengomelinya habis-habisan di toilet. Dia sampai ijin pulang karena seragamnya yang basah semua.

"bahkan kau hanya tertawa saat itu" Baekhyun meninju perut Chanyeol dengan keras, kesal karena pria tinggi itu mengingatkannya lagi dengan kejadian memalukan itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan mu Baek. Hanya saja kau terlihat benar-benar basah saat itu" Chanyeol kembali mendapat tinjuan diperutnya, kali ini lebih keras sehingga rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya yang di acuhkan oleh si pelaku.

"hentikan itu Yeol. Kau tidak ingin melihat perutmu lebam kan besok?"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyenderkan badan Baekhyun kembali di bahunya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat salah satu iklan di tv dan Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, menyumpahi bintang iklan tersebut.

"anak itu, dia bahkan sudah sering muncul di beberapa iklan sekarang. Aku melihat wajah tampan nya di depan halte setiap hari sambil memegang shampoo"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Meskipun menyebalkan, Oh Sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan. Saat sekolah dulu, pria putih itu tidak terlalu popular di kalangan gadis-gadis. Bahkan Baekhyun rasa hanya dia yang menyadari ketampanan pria cadel itu. Wajahnya akan terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat saat dia sedang diam dan serius melakukan sesuatu. Tapi saat tersenyum, tampilan tidak bersahabat itu akan terkubur dalam-dalam. Senyum nya yang kekanak-kanakkan membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas saat pria berkulit putih pucat itu berkata ingin menjadi seorang angkatan laut. Dengan wajah cerianya, Sehun menceritakan bagaimana gagahnya dia nanti saat memakai seragam angkatan laut yang sama dengan kakaknya. Membuat Baekhyun mengamini semua yang terucap dari bibir pria itu.

"dia bilang dia tidak mengenaliku saat aku bertemu dengan nya beberapa bulan lalu saat mengantarkan pesanannya" Baekhyun menunduk, beberapa hal membuatnya tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "penglihatan nya semakin memburuk setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Dia bahkan gagal menjadi angkatan laut"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan suara tv yang mendominasi keheningan diantara mereka. Semenyebalkannya seorang Oh Sehun, dia tetap sahabat yang sangat baik dan kekanakkan untuk Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan menangis paling keras saat acara kelulusan.

"tapi setidaknya dia sudah membuat mu basah kuyup saat itu Baek" Chanyeol kembali tetawa, tak membiarkan Baekhyun larut dalam kesedihan. Kali ini Baekhyun tak meninju perutnya, bahkan yang lebih pendek ikut teratwa.

"Kyungsoo tetap menjadi sahabat ku sampai sekarang" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"dia bahkan ikut melamar di tempat kerjamu karena terlalu takut kehilanganmu Baek" Chanyeol mencibir.

Baekhyun merasakan posisinya sekarang tidak nyaman, sehingga ia beralih bersandar di sofa dan meluruskan kakinya ke atas meja. Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan bersila di sofa, memakan beberapa cemilan yang tersisa. Memukul kaki Baekhyun sebelum ia meraih remot di sebelah kaki jenjang itu.

"ibu ku tidak akan menyukainya"

"tapi ibuku tidak akan mempersalahkannya"

Chanyeol tidak memperpanjang nya, karena ia sudah hafal apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan itu. Mereka mungkin akan berdebat semalaman dengan Baekhyun yang akhirnya mencela Chanyeol karena tak pernah menang jika berdebat dengannya.

"aku merindukan rusa china menyebalkan itu" ucap Baekhyun setelah menenggak air putih dari botol yang dia ambilnya di atas meja.

"rusa china atau sahabat rusa china?" Chanyeol menyahut.

"menurutmu?" Baekhyun manatap Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat mengantuk di buat-buat.

"aku bahkan tidak lupa isi surat cintamu itu Baek" Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap yang lagi-lagi di buat-buat.

"bagaimana kabarnya si tukang tidur Kim Jongdae?"

"kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya sejak hari pertama masuk ke—"

"Jongin benar-benar menghilang sekarang. Dia terlalu asyik dengan kehidupannya di Swiss"

"kau menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang norak. Surat cin—"

"ah! Aku bertemu Junmyeon beberapa hari lalu, kau tau Yeol? Anaknya sangat lucu"

"saat tau dia juga menyukaimu,aku hampir bunuh di—"

"Chanyeol!"

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. Chanyeol masih mematrikan tatapannya pada televise yang saat ini bahkan tidak menarik sama sekali untuknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap yang lebih muda.

"mereka masa lalu Yeol. Tapi mereka tetap sahabatku"

"tapi bukankah kau pernah mencintai salah satu dari mereka—"

"jangan menceritakan masa lalu di depan masa depan mu giant"

Malam itu mereka akhiri dengan Baekhyun yang tidur membelakangi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun menyerah dengan rasa kantuk nya yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah membahas hal yang tak sengaja membuat Chanyeol kesal. Dia suka saat melihat Chanyeol cemburu, namun akan segera menenangkan pria itu saat yang lebih tinggi mengabaikannya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, bahkan jauh di benua lain, beberapa orang melakukan hal yang sama. Mengingat masa-masa SMA mereka yang begitu menyenangkan. Saat bisa berbagi cerita dengan sahabat kapanpun mereka membutuhkan sandaran. Membagi tawa dan menghapus duka sambil saling menepuk pundak. Waktu yang tidak akan bisa kembali namun akan selalu di ingat di kala keheningan dan perasaan sendiri menjadi teman masa kini.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Semua Tentang Kita

Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

Other Member EXO

T

Romance

.

.

.

 _ **Akan tiada lagi kini tawamu**_

 _ **Tuk hapuskan semua sepi di hati**_

 _ **Seoul, 28 September 2011**_

Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam silih berganti memasuki ruangan beraura memilukan itu. Isakan lirih masih terdengar meski berkali-kali orang yang melayat mengelus pundak para kerabat yang di tinggalkan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri wanita berusia setara dengan bibi Im yang terus menangis sejak mereka datang. Wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun dan kambali terisak keras di pundak lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

Wajah manis dengan mata berbinar itu terbingkai cantik dalam sebuah figura di depan peti kayu tempat tidur terakhirnya. Tercium jelas wangi bunga yang berjejer di samping peti kayu itu. Walau sebagian besar bunga adalah bunga baby's breath, bunga favoritnya.

"dia akan melompat senang jika tau teman-teman mengiriminya begitu banyak bunga baby's breath" ucap Yixing, pria tampan berdimple lucu itu dengan mata yang tak pernah beralih dari bingkai foto di depannya.

Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya mengangguk. Berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

"aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya setelah acara kelulusan. Yang aku tau dia kembali ke China bersamamu" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak karena terus menahan isakannya.

"aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau di sakit" pria berkaca mata menambahi, wajahnya merah karena tadi ikut menangis. Kim Jongdae.

"bukan hanya kau. Tapi kita semua. Sahabat macam apa yang tak mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sendiri sedang berjuang keras untuk hidup" Do Kyungsoo berkata dengan gurat penyesalan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya bulatnya.

Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya, berucap tanpa kata bahwa semua tak perlu di sesali. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Mereka tak pernah menyangka akan kehilangan rusa china itu secepat ini. Xi Luhan. Sahabat yang selalu ceria dan terlalu enerjik. Sahabat yang selalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang berlebihan. Sahabat yang selalu menyebut dirinya manly tanpa tau malu setelah berteriak ketakutan menonton film hantu. Sahabat yang berkata dengan lantang bahwa dia akan menjadi dokter paling tampan saat acara kelulusan. Xi Luhan.

Baekhyun mendapat sms dari nomor yang tidak di kenal tadi pagi. Memberinya kabar yang langsung membuatnya mengambil cuti untuk hari ini bersama Kyungsoo. Memanggil taksi pertama yang di temuinya dan berlari memasuki flat, mengejutkan Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan makalahnya di kamar. Bahkan selama perjalanan menuju rumah duka, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggumam bahwa semua ini tak benar, membuat Chanyeol terus memeluknya.

" _ **aku selalu menyesali keputusan kedua orang tuaku yang memindahkan ku ke Korea. Ku rasa hidupku di Beijing sudah cukup menyenangkan. Aku selalu berusaha menghindari orang-orang dan bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi setelah bertemu kalian, aku merasa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Dan bersyukur lebih banyak daripada penyesalan ku dulu"**_

Baekhyun mengingat tatapan mata berbinar dari Luhan saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu di tahun kedua mereka. Bagaimana Luhan menarik semua sahabatnya keatap sekolah, dan membuat Jongdae kesal karena rusa china itu tak mengatakan apa-apa padahal saat itu cuaca sangat panas.

Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Empat tahun tak ada kabar membuatnya mengira bahwa Luhan telah menjadi dokter paling tampan di Beijing. Tapi kenyataan yang di dapatinya sekarang menghantam keras dadanya, membuatnya terus menarik nafas karena merasa sesak berkali-kali.

"ini semua salahku" ucapan Yixing membuat semua kepala di sampingnya menoleh. Saat mereka sadari, wajah pria berdimple itu sudah kembali basah karena air mata. "seharusnya aku memberi tahu kalian saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya yang tak ingin kalian mengetahui bagaimana keadaan nya. Seharusnya dia bisa bahagia bersama sahabatnya sebelum dia tidur untuk waktu yang lama"

Dokter muda itu menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajah nya diantara kedua lututnya. Terisak keras dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Membiarkan semua rasa penyesalan menyelimutinya. Selama ini hanya dia yang menemani Luhan. Memeluk pria itu saat ketakutan menghadapi hidupnya. Menguatkan pria itu saat putus asa dengan kondisinya. Memberikan pundaknya saat pria itu menangisi takdir yang menghalangi mimpinya. Kadang, Yixing hanya mendengarkan saat isakan lirih Luhan memecah keheningan malam di ruang rawat itu.

Yixing dan Luhan sama-sama melanjutkan pendidikan di fakultas kedokteran saat hari itu Luhan merasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa menghantamnya. Memeriksakannya ke dokter dan pulang kerumah dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang basah. Membuat Yixing belajar lebih keras agar cepat mendapat gelar dokter nya. Luhan telah lebih dulu menyerah, mengirim surat pengunduran dirinya dan menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan di dalam kamar.

"setelah mendapat ijin praktek dan resmi bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai dokter penyakit dalam, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kerumah sakit, walau Luhan bersikeras tidak ingin dirawat. Selama dua tahun menjadi sahabat sekaligus dokter yang merawatnya, membuatku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan sikapnya" Yixing mengusap air mata yang menggantung di dagunya, menunduk sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Menceritakan hal yang membuatnya tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun bukan hal yang mudah.

"kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah yang selalu ceria dengan senyum yang terlewat lebar itu berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh kesakitan dan kesedihan. Tapi aku mengalaminya, aku melihatnya langsung. Aku melihat mata itu menatap ku kosong tiap kali aku mengajaknya bicara. Dia akan meneteskan air mata tanpa suara tiap kali menatap keluar jendela. Aku tidak tau apa yang di fikirkannya saat itu. Tapi aku tau, Luhan berada di puncak keterpurukannya, dia mengalami masa yang paling mengkhawatirkan dalam hidupnya. Tapi aku bahkan gagal menolongnya—"

Yixing kembali terisak keras. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa mempertahankan Luhan menyesakkan rongga dadanya. Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya itu, menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja walau nyatanya tak ada yang baik saat ini. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, ikut menangis setelah beberapa kali berhasil menahan air matanya. Chanyeol membiarkan kemeja hitamnya basah, terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan helaan nafas berat. Dia pun ingin menangis, tapi saat ini dia harus kuat untuk Baekhyun.

Jongdae menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang bicara dengan ibu Luhan. Dia mendapati dua sahabatnya yang lain sedang menenangkan wanita paruh baya itu. Jongdae berdiri, menyambut mereka dengan pelukan akrab yang sudah lama tak mereka lakukan, membuat empat orang lainnya menatap kearah tiga orang itu. Chanyeol menatap dua pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kening berkerut.

"kami mendapat kabar tadi malam dari Yixing dan langsung mengambil penerbangan terakhir dari Vancouver" kata Yifan, pria blasteran China-Kanada itu seolah dapat menangkap maksud dari raut bingung Chanyeol.

"aku senang kalian datang" sahut Chanyeol tersenyum lirih.

Zitao, pria yang datang bersama Yifan mendekati peti kayu Luhan, meletakkan bunga baby's breath di samping bingkai fotonya. Pria tinggi itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"see you again" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Tangis pilu kembali terdengar saat peti kayu tempat tidur Luhan untuk terakhir telah terkubur dalam di bawah tanah basah itu. Ibu Luhan bahkan pingsan dua kali di pelukan ayah Luhan, sehingga saat ini wanita paruh baya itu hanya menunggu di mobil.

Kim Junmyeon datang saat pemakaman sedang berlangsung bersama istri cantiknya. Sedangkan Kim Jongin dan Kim Minseok berkali-kali mengucapkan permintaan maafnya karena tak bisa datang saat menelpon Yixing. Oh Sehun, pria itu tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pemakaman telah selesai, kedelapan pria itu—Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Yifan dan Zitao—memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di pemakaman saat orang-orang sudah memilih untuk pulang. Untuk bermenit-menit pertama mereka hanya termenung dengan fikiran masing-masing, menatap tanah basah itu dengan pandangan yang sama. Kehilangan.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, berharap sesorang yang di tunggunya dari tadi muncul. Namun tak ada siapapun yang datang. Pria itu menghela nafas, membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya menoleh kearah pria manis itu.

"Sehun.." ia berbisik

"dia datang" sergah Chanyeol

"aku tau" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil terus menunduk. Dia tau betul apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini sehingga pria itu tak bergabung bersama sahabatnya.

"sebenarnya Luhan sakit apa?" ucapan Zitao membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Zitao berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makam, namun semua yang di sana tau pertanyaan itu tertuju untuk siapa.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah menatap hamparan langit luas di atasnya. Ingatannya kembali menerawang jauh. Kacamata hitam membungkus mata sembabanya, menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang kembali menumpuk di mata sayunya.

"Ataxia.." Yixing mengawali ceritanya. "kerusakan saraf yang mengendalikan gerakan tubuh. Sejak usia tiga tahun, Luhan sudah mengidap penyakit itu. Sehingga saat balita seusianya sudah bisa berjalan, Luhan hanya selalu di gendongan ibu nya. Orang tuanya melakukan segala cara agar ia sembuh. Mengorbankan apapun untuk anak sematang wayang mereka. Usaha bibi dan paman Xi berhasil, Luhan di nyatakan sembuh saat usia tujuh tahun. Sejak saat itu sudah tidak hal yang menggangu Luhan lagi, dia sehat layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Seperti Luhan yang kita kenal selama ini. Tapi dua tahun lalu, ataxia menggangunya lagi. Luhan sering terjatuh saat berjalan, dia sering menjatuhkan minuman di tanganya saat di kantin. Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya, karena Luhan memang bocah yang ceroboh"

"dia memang ceroboh" potong Kyungsoo "dia mematahkan kakinya saat mengambil buku dengan tangga di perpustakaan" pria bermata bulat itu terkekeh, membuat yang lain juga ikut tersenyum mengingat kecerobohan Luhan.

"iya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatku mengabaikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Saat tau bahwa itu ataxia, Luhan memilih untuk merenungi takdirnya. Kemampuan berjalannya semakin buruk, gerakan tangannya melambat dan dia sudah tak bisa berbicara. Kalian fikir apa yang lebih mengerikan dari itu? Luhan yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh saat menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal, Luhan yang tak pernah diam di satu tempat saat gugup, Luhan yang selalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya saat terpuruk, semua itu hangus terbakar oleh kesakitannya. Dia….." Yixing menunduk, menatap nama yang terukir di batu itu "….aku merindukannya"

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon ek besar, beberapa meter dari delapan pria lain, seseorang menggunakan sweeter hitam dengan kacamata berwarna senada membingkai matanya berdiri dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada batang pohon itu. Mencari pegangan dari kakinya yang terasa goyah, bisa jatuh kapanpun. Di sela kacamata itu, liquid bening mengalir tanpa kata. Menyampaikan pada angin musim gugur betapa rapuhnya dia sekarang.

Oh Sehun. Pria itu bukannya tak ingin menemui sahabat-sahabat nya. Dia hanya terlalu takut dengan kenyataan yang menghadang nya di sana. Dia terlalu takut menatap ukiran nama di batu nisan itu. Dia terlalu takut dengan kakinya yang kapan saja bisa selemah jelly dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk jika melihat makam itu. Dia, hanya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi ketakutannya.

"aku mencintamu Lu" kalimat itu terlontar seiring terdengarnya isakan dari bibir Sehun.

Kerinduan akan wajah manis itu, mungkin akan mereka rasakan tiap hari. Merindukan tawanya yang jenaka dan suara lembutnya yang menyapa. Dulu, mereka tak menyukai omelan Luhan yang panjang tanpa akhir, tapi untuk saat ini mereka merindukan omelan itu. Mereka ingin Luhan mengoceh lagi tentang kekesalannya yang tidak berdasar. Mendengar teriakan nyaring nya yang ketakutan saat menonton film horror. Dan menatap mata berbinar nya saat rusa china itu bercerita tentang apa yang akan di lakukannya di masa depan.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, mereka hanya berharap akan memimpikan rusa china cerewet itu setiap kali mereka terlelap di malam hari.

.

.

 _Rest In Peace_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _20 April 1989 – 28 September 2011_

.

.

.

Tbc

Terima kasih udah mau mampir di ff abal-abal saya /.\

Maaf untuk typo di chapter sebelumnya, dan kepikunan saya untuk meletakkan "Tbc" diakhir cerita.

Review juseyoooooo~~~ masukan dari pembaca sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki ff ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Semua Tentang Kita

Chapter 3

Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol

Other Member EXO

T

Romance

.

.

.

 _ **Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia**_

 _ **Dan kita bersama**_

 _ **Saat dulu kala**_

 _ **Seoul, 04 Februari 2012**_

"yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kemari kau" Chanyeol semakin gencar mengejar Baekhyun yang terus menghindar dari tangan panjangnya.

Mereka terus bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak SD sejak setengah jam lalu. Akan berhenti sebentar, lalu saling mengejar lagi saat jari Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Yang lebih pendek menyerah lebih dulu, memilih berhenti sambil menekuk badannya dengan nafas terengah. Chanyeol menangkapnya, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, nafasnya terdengar saling mengejar di telinga Baekhyun.

"aku lelah" keluh Chanyeol, menumpukan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"badanmu saja yang besar, giant. Tapi tenagamu lebih kecil dari serangga" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

"ya ya terserahmu saja" Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher pria manis itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkikik di depannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, dengan Chanyeol yang terus memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan hangatnya tangan besar itu medekapnya, memberikan kehangatan di sela angin musim dingin yang dapat membuatnya masuk angin.

Ini sudah delapan tahun tahun kebersaman mereka. Tinggal dalam satu flat sederhana dan makan di meja makan yang sama. Namun kehangatan itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu sama seperti sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Chanyeol yang menyayanginya dan Baekhyun yang akan selalu membalas perasaan itu.

 _ **Seoul, 07 April 2006**_

 _Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di Seoul bersama Chanyeol. Pria yang terjatuh dari sepeda di depan Baekhyun saat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Pria yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya saat mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Dan itu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut._

 _Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri layaknya teman sekelas nya lain. Namun Baekhyun menyukai senyum pria itu, yang tak di tunjukkan oleh temannya yang lain. Chanyeol selalu mengajak nya makan di bersama di kantin saat jam istirahat tiba. Atau mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan. Selalu seperti itu sampai tak mereka sadari bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu berada dimana Baekhyun berada._

 _Persahabatan itu baru terjalin selama satu tahun, sampai seseorang menemukan surat cinta Baekhyun dan membacakannya di radio sekolah. Chanyeol yang saat itu berada di kantin tersenyum saat mendengar setiap kalimat yang dibacakan oleh seorang perempuan di balik pengeras suara itu. Sedangkan si pemilik surat entah berada dimana sekarang._

" _idiot" sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol mendongak. Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghilangkan senyuman itu dari wajahnya saat Minseok duduk di hadapannya._

" _jangan menakuti ku Park" ucap Minseok setelah menenggak cola nya._

" _apa yang menakutimu? Aku hanya tersenyum"_

" _justru itu, kau terlihat seperti psikopat"_

 _Chanyeol melemparinya dengan tisu saat pria tembem itu menertawakannya. Suara di pengeras suara belum berhenti memebacakan surat Baekhyun, membuat beberapa gadis di kantin menjadikanya bahan obrolan. Menebak-nebak siapa kiranya yang berhasil membuat pria manis itu jatuh cinta. Chanyeol semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun menulis surat itu dengan rona merah muda di wajahnya._

" _berapa halaman sebenarnya surat itu? Dia ingin menyatakan cinta atau berpidato?" Chanyeol mencibir saat Minseok menyerukan protesnya._

" _ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tak sukanya._

" _aku yang seharusnya bertanya, ada apa denganmu?"_

" _aku kenapa?" Chanyeol menyuap kentang goreng yang sempat di abaikannya._

 _Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, meneliti wajah Chanyeol yang sesekali tersenyum di sela kunyahannya. Jauh dari itu, Minseok sebenarnya tau apa yang ada di dalam hati Chanyeol._

" _Chan" lirihnya_

 _Chanyeol mendongak, menatap tepat di mata Minseok. Chanyeol terdiam, paham betul apa yang tersirat dari tatapan mata sahabatnya. Mereka saling mengerti, bahkan tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Di antara sahabat-sahabat nya yang lain, Minseok memang yang paling dewasa dan mengerti dengan sahabatnya. Pria itu berada di tingkat tiga bersama Junmyeon dan Yifan._

" _Chan, kau ingin mengatakan kalau surat itu—"_

" _ya, aku berharap begitu hyung" potong Chanyeol tak lupa dengan senyum idiotnya._

" _itu akan menyakitimu" Minseok tetap menatapnya, kini cukup serius._

" _kenapa? Aku yakin surat cinta itu untuk—"_

"… _..untukmu, Zhang Yixing"_

 _Kata terakhir dari pengeras suara itu menjadi awal kegelisahan Baekhyun. Selama sebulan Chanyeol terus menghindarinya. Mengabaikan pesan dan telpon dari Baekhyun. Meski nyatanya mereka sekelas, Baekhyun masih belum berani berbicara langsung dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Minseok, tentang bagaimana perasaan sahabat tingginya itu padanya. Dan mendapat tolakan halus dari Yixing yang mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin focus pada sekolahnya, padahal Baekhyun tau bahwa lelaki berdimple itu tak punya ketertarikan pada hubungan sesama. Diam-diam Baekhyun mensyukuri hal itu._

 _Baekhyun menyukai Yixing, itu benar. Namun semenjak mendengar penjelasan Minseok, dia mulai ragu. Menganggap bahwa selama ini dia hanya menyukai pria itu karena dimple manisnya. Alasan konyol, tapi Baekhyun tak ingin berfikir lebih dari itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah sahabat tingginya. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol bicara empat mata di atap sekolah._

"Baek?" Suara barithone Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"iya Yeol?" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia melingkar di perutnya.

"kau melamun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku tidak"

"kau iya" sergah Chanyeol

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, malas berdebat dengan jerapah idiot itu. "lalu?"

"melamun kan masa depan kita?"

Baekhyun merasa geli mendengar 'masa depan kita'. Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya mengobrol masalah itu. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan enggan oleh Baekhyun. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa belum saat nya membicarakan hal itu. Masih terlalu jauh.

"maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi itu masa lalu"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia sangat tau bahwa Baekhyun paling anti membicarakan hal itu. Tapi dia suka menggoda pria manisnya. Wajah merengutnya terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol. Membuatnya gemas dan mencintai pria itu semakin dalam. Badan Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol memutar badan itu menghadapnya. Menarik yang lebih tua ke dalam rengkuhan nya.

Hening beberapa saat. Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, menghirup aroma favoritnya dari pria itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak henti-henti nya bersyukur dapat melakukan hal ini setiap saat. Bersyukur karena waktu itu Yixing menolak Baekhyun. Bersyukur karena Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara di atap sekolah waktu itu. Dan semua rasa syukurnya yang tak bisa dijelaskan satu-satu jika itu tentang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu mengucapkan satu kata yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika tidak bersama pria ini. Membuatnya bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan selalu menguatkan perasaannya, apapun yang terjadi.

" _kau sahabat terbaikku Baek"_

" _ya, aku tau"_

" _aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain Baek"_

" _ya, aku tau"_

" _aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama mu"_

" _ya, aku tau"_

" _aku mencintaimu Baek"_

"…"

"aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

"…"

"Baek—"

"aku tau Yeol. Aku sudah tau"

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 21 Desember 2012**_

"tidak ada pantai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah keluar dari mobil.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyum yang seolah tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Baekhyun tertegun, namun sekejap kemudian tersenyum lebar. Pemandangan di depannya bukan lah hamparan pasir putih dengan laut luas dan suara ombak. Melainkan perbukitan dengan rumah-rumah petani dan penggembala yang sangat ia sukai. Seharusnya Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya menggigil di tengah cuaca ekstrim ini dengan mengajaknya ke pantai. Mengingat itu, membuat Baekhyun berubah kesal dan menginjak kaki yang lebih tinggi dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"AKH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki nya yang di injak Baekhyun, mengelus nya dengan ringisan pelan. Injakan pria mungil itu tidak main-main, rasanya sangat sakit.

"kau membohongiku"

Sangat jelas satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol mengatakan akan mengajaknya ke pantai yang langsung mendapat semburan protes dari Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ide konyol itu terlintas di kepala Chanyeol. Ke pantai di musim dingin? Hell, itu akan membuat mereka berdua mati beku. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, mereka berada di pedesaan yang entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak tau ada di sudut kota mana.

"sudahlah Baek. Ayo!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tangan mungil yang selalu terasa pas di tangan besarnya. Membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, melupakan kekesalannya pada pria jangkung itu.

Chanyeol mengajaknya berkeliling, melihat-lihat perkebunan paman Kwon yang di penuhi strawberry atau peternakan paman Jung yang sapi betinanya baru saja melahirkan. Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa desa ini adalah resort pribadi milik keluarganya. Sengaja tak mengubah apapun karena tuan Park yang menyukai suasana seperti ini. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kecil berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

Pria itu jelas anak dari keluarga kaya, bahkan jauh dari keluarganya. Tapi selama delapan tahun, Chanyeol meninggalkan kehidupan glamor nya dan memilih tinggal bersama Baekhyun di flat kecil mereka. Baekhyun menatap tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol. Tangan itu yang selama ini melindunginya, menjaganya dan menariknya dalam rengkuhan hangat di ribuan malam yang telah mereka lewati. Tangan itu juga yang selalu menghapus air matanya, mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Bahwa ada Chanyeol yang akan terus berasamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menngeratkan genggaman tangannya, merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada yang lebih tinggi dan mendapat usakan gemas pada pucuk kepalanya. Setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Status social bukan alasan mengapa dia harus merasa kecil di samping Chanyeol. Karena mereka mengawalinya dengan perasaan cinta, dan harus menjalani nya dengan rasa yang sama.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah rumah yang terletak menyendiri di atas bukit kecil. Rumah yang Baekhyun yakini milik keluarga Park, terlihat dari design nya yang sedikit lebih angkuh dari bangunan-bangunan lain.

Baekhyun ragu pada awalnya, namun saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah itu selain mereka berdua, akhirnya disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Di dapur yang di desain seperti dapur tradisional daerah pedesaan Inggris kuno. Dengan lemari dicat putih, dibangun tempat penyimpanan di sudut, panel dekoratif dan corbels. Panel kayu kasar di pahat dan balok menghiasi langit-langit dan lantai kayu rumit menambah gaya Old World dapur ini. Sentuhan seperti taksidermi di atas kap mantel dan lampu-lampu gantung melengkapi tampilan dapur ini.

Baekhyun di buat kagum dengan seluruh interior dapur—setelah sebelumnya mengagumi interior ruangan lain—sebelum si jerapah idiot merengek minta di buatkan makanan karena perutnya yang terus mengerang kelaparan. Tanpa protes Baekhyun membuatkan sup tahu pedas untuk Chanyeol. Ruangan yang hangat seolah melecehkan cuaca ekstrim di luar sana sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu memakai mantel bulu yang berat itu lagi.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung menghampiri pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Memeluk pinggang nya dari belakang, kegiatan favoritnya. Baekhyun yang terlalu serius dengan masakannya tersentak saat tangan besar itu melingkari perutnya, namun tertawa pelan saat tau bahwa itu Chanyeolnya.

"citrus huh?" Baekhyun berucap setelah mencium aroma Chanyeol, tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong tahu ke dalam kuah sup nya.

"dan bergamot" timpal Chanyeol, tangannya semakin erat merengkuh pria itu, seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya di sekitaran pinggang pria itu, dan berakhir dengan tertawa keras saat Chanyeol menggelitikinya.

"sudah yeol, hentikan" Baekhyun mengusap air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkikik melihat Baekhyun yang kewalahan.

"sup mu akan gosong jika kau terus memelukku Yeol" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Rengkuhan possesif pria itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasi memasaknya.

Namun bukannya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mematikan kompor dan membalikkan badan Baekhyun menghadapnya, membuat pria manis dalam pelukannya tersentak kaget. Saat baekhyun akan mengeluarkan omelan mautnya, Chanyeol dengan segera mendekatkan hidungnya ke tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terpaku untuk sesaat.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat, sehingga tak ada celah diantara keduanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol di tengkuknya, memberikan sensasi aneh di dada Baekhyun. Dia merasa hangat dan aman di waktu bersamaan, dan tanpa sadar meremas kaus yang di gunakan Chanyeol dan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"lain kali cobalah untuk mengganti parfummu" lirih Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"aku menyukai aroma iris" sahut Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya,

"sekali-sekali cobalah sisilia, maka aku akan menciumimu setiap hari, kkk~"

Baekhyun mencubit pelan perut pria di depannya dengan bibir mengerucut yang tentu saja tak bisa di lihat oleh Chanyeol karena pria itu telah menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Mereka terus seperti itu untuk beberapa menit yang panjang. Merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang berdentum tak beraturan.

Chanyeol menyukai moment ini, dimana dia bisa memiliki tubuh mungil Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Mendekapnya seolah tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Menghirup aroma iris yang di selalu di sukainya. Meneriakkan tanpa suara bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah miliknya, dan akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba merebutnya.

Bertahun-tahun merasakan tubuh mungil ini di pelukannya, membuat Chanyeol terbiasa. Dia tidak pernah menyesali pilihannya untuk keluar dari kehidupan mewahnya, karena satu-satunya alasannya adalah Baekhyun. Pria manis yang mampu menjungkir balikkan hidupnya. Merubah si tuan Park pewaris saham milyaran dollar menjadi si Park Chanyeol yang hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung warisan.

Dia tetap akan membutuhkan warisan itu, tapi nanti, setelah urusannya dengan pemuda Byun ini selesai. Setelah dia bisa mengikat Baekhyun di depan Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah dia mendapat hak sepenuhnya atas pria mungil itu. Suatu hari nanti. Pasti.

"berjanjilah Baek. Berjanjilah seperti itu janji terakhir yang akan kau tepati" ucap Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun menggeser tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "janji apa yang harus ku tepati Yeol?"

"tetaplah mencintaiku. Untuk sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, tiga puluh tahun, bahkan seratus tahun kedepan. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merubah perasaanmu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengingkari janjimu Baek" kesungguhan terpancar dari lontaran kalimat itu. Membuat Baekhyun menggigil dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja dia akan mati sebelum menepati janji itu. Tapi tidak. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dengan semua keyakinan yang terpatri di hatinya, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menarik pria itu dari bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka masih sama-sama menutup dengan detak jantung yang semakin menggila.

"ya, aku akan—"

"tapi sebelum itu, berjanjilah untuk terus behagia apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi Baekhyun-ku" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan apapun yang salah. Chanyeol hanya meminta nya berjanji yang tentu saja akan di sanggupinya. Tapi perasaan cemas tak berdasar itu muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun membeku beberapa saat.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap onyx hitam kelam yang entah sejak kapan sudah lebih dulu menatapinya. Jemarinya tergerak mengelus pipi pria itu, tatapannya bergetar, menggambarkan betapa perasaan asing itu menakutinya.

"Yeol—"

"berjanjilah Baek"

"kau membuatku khawatir"

"seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu khawatir selama aku disini Baek"

Seperti sihir, kalimat Chanyeol mampu membuat semua perasaan takutnya menghilang. Ya, Baekhyun tak perlu takut, karena Chanyeol akan selalu disini. Di sampingnya. Dengan senyum terbaiknya, Baekhyun menganggukan kepala, memantapkan hatinya untuk apapun yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya.

"aku berjanji Yeol. Aku berjanji padamu dan Tuhan"

Perasaan lega menelusup ke dalam dada Chanyeol. Dia harus selalu memastikan Baekhyunnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan membuatnya berjanji adalah salah satu jalan. Karena dia tau, Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang akan mengingkari janjinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol tepat di bibir tipisnya. Mereka kembali merasakan perasaan meletu-letup itu.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

"dan aku lebih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

Ucapan cinta pertama dari Baekhyun selama delapan tahun Chanyeol menunggunya. Selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya, tapi dengan senyuman dan perilaku pria itu Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun mencintainya lebih dalam dari sekedar ucapan. Chanyeol menyampaikan kebahagiaannya dengan menginvasi bibir pria manis di depannya. Mencintai pria itu lebih dalam lagi dan lagi. Sampai sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan Chanyeol yang tetap diam tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tbc

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff abal saya ^^

Review juseyooooo~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Semua Tentang Kita

Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol

Others Member EXO

Romance

Boy X Boy

T

.

.

.

 _ **Ada cerita tentang masa yang indah**_

 _ **Saat kita berduka**_

 _ **Saat kita tertawa**_

 _ **Seoul, 30 April 2013**_

Flat itu sudah tak terurus sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Lampu ruang tamu yang mati di biarkan begitu saja, dapur yang berserakan dengan bungkus ramen seolah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa, dan kamar tidur yang selalu bau dengan aroma alcohol. Pemiliknya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut dan kemeja kebesarannya yang berantakan.

Membuka tirai agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk dan setelah itu berdiri di depan kaca besar yang ada di lemarinya. Memandangi pantulan dirinya. Tidak ada yang berubah selain lingkaran hitam besar di bawah matanya dan pipinya yang semakin tirus. Dimatanya seolah tidak ada kehidupan. Kosong. Hampa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di manik kecoklatan miliknya.

Matanya beralih menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. Kamar mereka. Namun kini hanya ada dia sendiri. Tempat tidur itu dulunya selalu rapi, tapi sekarang bantalnya pun entah berada di mana. Di nakas kecil itu selalu penuh kenangan yang selalu mereka abadikan dengan bentuk foto, tapi yang ada sekarang hanya pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Bunga-bunga di balkon kamar yang selalu di rawatnya pun kini layu, meghitam dan kering.

Cermin itu kembali merefleksikan dirinya yang kini terlihat semakin lemah. Airmata tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Tubuhnya meluruh ke lantai kayu yang dingin. Meraung dengan dada yang begitu sesak. Sendirian dalam kepedihannya.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha baik-baik saja didepan rekannya di café. Tapi saat sendirian seperti ini, menangis seolah menjadi rutinitas wajibnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat menyangka bahwa pria itu sakit keras karena pipinya yang semakin tirus sebelum dia memasuki flat kecil itu dan melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menenggelamkan dirinya di bak mandi sebulan lalu. Kyungsoo menawarkan dirinya menginap di flat itu yang di tolak dengan halus oleh Baekhyun, mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Baekhyun tidak ingat sudah berapa bulan yang di laluinya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sudah berapa debit air mata yang di habiskannya setiap malam. Dan sudah berapa botol alcohol yang di minumnya. Dia tak ingin mengingatnya. Dia hanya terus berharap waktu tak pernah berjalan maju. Dia ingin waktu berjalan mundur dan mengembalikan momen-momen indah itu. Tapi Tuhan selalu baik dengan rencananya. Tak membiarkan ratusan orang lain kembali ke masa lalu pahit mereka, sedangkan membiarkan satu orang itu merana dengan apa yang akan di hadapinya.

Ribuan bahkan jutaan orang yang ada di luar sana, membuat Baekhyun menyumpah dengan kefrustasiannya karena tidak akan mudah mencari orang yang beberapa bulan ini di carinya. Orang yang menghilang dari kehidupannya dengan sangat kurang ajar. Pria brengsek yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Pria yang sayangnya sangat dia cintai. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih meringkuk di samping tempat tidur, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar karena air mata tidak mau berhenti keluar. Mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan rintihan betapa sakitnya dia sekarang, sebelum suara bel dari pintu masuk memaksanya berdiri, mengabaikan dirinya yang mungkin saja akan terlihat menyedihkan di depan orang lain. Saat pintu terbuka, suara lembut seorang wanita merasuki pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie~"

"ibu.." dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras, Baekhyun beranjak memeluk tubuh hangat wanita itu yang sudah sangat lama tak di rasakannya.

"ibu..ibu.."

"apa yang terjadi sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" sang ibu mengelus punggung anaknya dengan lembut, mengabaikan mereka yang sekarang bahkan masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"tidak bu, aku tidak baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 21 Desember 2012**_

 _Baekhyun terus menunduk dengan jemari yang saling bertaut di bawah meja makan. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak keras, membuatnya berkali-kali menghela nafas diam-diam. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Chanyeol masih diam dengan ekspresi dingin. Matanya terus menatap ke depan, namun tatapannya kosong, bahkan mengabaikan ayahnya yang duduk di seberangnya._

 _Ketegangan begitu kentara karena sedari tadi tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Tuan Park terus menatap anak bungsunya, sedangkan nyonya Park dan anak sulungnya tidak berhenti menatap Baekhyun. Membuat pria mungil itu berkeringat dingin._

" _kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Chanyeol" suara rendah khas seorang ayah terdengar begitu mengintimidasi setiap orang yang ada di meja makan itu._

 _Tak ada sahutan dari yang di tanya. Wajah Itu terus menampilkan ekspresi dinginnya. Baekhyun belum tau situasi seperti apa yang akan di hadapinya, sehingga pria itu hanya berharap bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi._

" _kau memilih ibu atau pria itu?"_

 _Disitulah Baekhyun sadar ada kebencian di tatapan wanita seusia ibunya itu. Tatapan yang berbeda dari tatapan orang-orang yang sebelumnya menatapnya saat di jalan jika bersama Chanyeol. Tatapan yang mengartikan dengan jelas bahwa dia berbeda. Bahwa minoritas tetaplah suatu hal yang akan terus terasingkan dari dunia social. Yang kadang membuat Baekhyun berfikir betapa menyebalkannya menjadi minoritas._

 _Tapi tatapan dari ibu Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa di keluarga ini dia mungkin dianggap sebagai virus menular yang harus di basmi secepatnya. Menganggap bahwa perasaannya hanyalah bualan dari orang penderita sakit jiwa. Well, gay bukanlah penyakit jiwa._

" _kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini. Jadi, aku menunggu jawabanmu Park Chanyeol"_

 _Baekhyun memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tidak merubah ekspresinya, seolah dia menjadi patung hidup saat ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti saat ini. Semarah apapun pria jangkung itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti ini._

 _Baekhyun pun menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan di berikan Chanyeol. Walau dia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menjadi seorang anak pembangkang, namun sedikit banyaknya Baekhyun berharap pada pria jangkung itu. Matanya terus menjelajahi wajah tampan itu sampai Bakhyun rasanya ingin menangis karena tidak dapat mengartikan apa yang ada di fikiran pria itu saat ini._

" _Byun-Baek-Hyun" sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar namanya di sebut dengan penuh penekanan._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria di depannya dengan sangat gugup. "i-iya tuan"_

" _lulusan dari Seoul Academy High School, sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol"_

" _benar tuan"_

" _anak dari seorang diplomat dan pengacara, Byun Hae Joon dan Cha Eun Ji"_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "be-benar tuan"_

" _bekerja di sebuah café untuk membiayai hidupnya"_

" _iya, anda benar tuan"_

" _laki-laki yang selama delapan tahun ini tinggal bersama anakku, Park Chanyeol"._

 _Baekhyun menunduk, meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Sekarang dia sangat paham situasi seperti apa yang dihadapinya._

" _benar—"_

" _lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan yang mudah, tapi entah mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba bungkam. Ingin dia berteriak bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol, tapi suara nya tak kunjung keluar. Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah pria sebaya itu, menatap mata tajam itu dengan kepercayaan diri penuh walau tubuhnya bergetar sekarang._

" _karena aku mencintainya"_

" _cih! Menjijikan" suara yang cukup keras itu terlontar dari wanita yang Baekhyun yakini adalah kakak perempuannya Chanyeol._

' _Chanyeol, tolong aku' Baekhyun berteriak dalam hatinya, berberapa kali melirik pria di sampingnya berharap mendapat pembelaan. Tapi pria itu bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali._

" _kau jelas tau bahwa hal yang kau lakukan itu merusak masa depa anakku" kali ini suara Ibu Chanyeol yang mendominasi. "tidakkah kau memikirkan itu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan betapa menjijikkan nya dirimu? Tidakkah kau berfkir betapa TIDAK PANTASNYA KAU UNTUK CHANYEOL?!"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak dengan suara nyaring wanita itu. Namun sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar. Pria itu malah menancapkan tatapannya dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak terbaca ke mata penuh kebencian wanita yang sangat di hormati Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sesak di dadanya, menahan air mata yang mungkin saja membuatnya semakin di remehkan oleh keluarga Park ini._

" _kami saling mencintai nyonya" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar sekeras apaun dia berusaha._

" _cinta tidak cukup untuk membuktikan kau pantas untuk Chanyeol"_

 _Cukup. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya. Ini menyakitkan. "kami sudah berjanji—"_

" _pergilah Baek"_

 _Sampai suara itu benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun. Suara yang dari tadi di harapkannya untuk membelanya. Suara yang dia harap akan berkata bahwa dia juga mencintai Baekhyun di depan kedua orang tuanya. Suara yang membuat genangan air mata itu meluncur bebas di pipi mulus Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menoleh kearah pria itu, menatap mata yang bahkan tidak balik menatapnya._

" _tidak jauh dari sini ada stasiun kereta yang akan membawamu pulang ke Seoul"_

 _Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menggubris perkataan dari nyonya Park. Dia hanya terus menatap mata itu, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya bernafas lega. Tapi semakin dia berharap, semakin hantaman keras itu menohok hatinya. Chanyeolnya tidak lagi peduli. Chanyeolnya tidak lagi membelanya._

 _Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dengan kaki bergetar, yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya jatuh jika di paksakan berjalan. Mengusap dengan kasar wajah nya yang basah, lalu mumbungkuk singkat dan berbalik._

" _aku menunggumu pulang, giant" gumamnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol sebelum kaki-kaki nya membawanya keluar dari rumah yang nyaman itu. Meninggalkan kepingan hatinya di setiap langkahnya, tanpa menyadari setetes air mata jatuh mengikuti bayangan dirinya yang makin menjauh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu, jejak-jejak basah air mata masih tertinggal di pipinya yang sekarang tirus. Byun Eun Ji—ibunya—mengelus rambut anak semata wayang nya itu dengan lembut. Seolah takut akan menyakiti pria itu lebih jauh lagi.

Awalnya Eun Ji cukup terkejut saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Ia mengira seorang gadis yang telah membuat anaknya menjadi sangat kacau seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya hanya seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang ibu tentu ia menyesalkan kenyataan bahwa anak laki-laki semata wayangnya adalah gay. Namun hati mengalahkan egonya. Eun Ji mendengarkan semua cerita Baekhyun dengan tangis yang ikut pecah.

Ingin sekali rasanya mencekik pria yang sudah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Menyumpahi nya dengan ribuan kata kotor dan melemparinya dengan vas bunga. Tapi Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan pria itu. Seolah Park Chanyeol hilang di telan bumi.

"aku mencintainya bu..aku sangat mencintainya"

Eun Ji menatap wajah 'mengerikan' anaknya dengan pilu. Ibu mana yang akan tega melihat anaknya bersikap seolah dunia akan berakhir seperti Baekhyun sekarang? Eun Ji menatap mata yang sudah tak dilihatnya selama hampir sembilan tahun itu, wanita paruh baya itu sedikit menyesal baru bisa datang ke Seoul sekarang, karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah mata sipit seperti puppy yang sangat menggemaskan itu, melainkan mata sembab yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia bahkan ternganga saat melihat puluhan botol wine berserakan di kamar pria mungilnya.

Eun Ji mengecup kepala Baekhyun lama, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk menenangkan anak laki-lakinya yang tampan itu. Dia paham, kata penghibur seperti apapun tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Baekhyun. Karena pria itu hanya ingin Chanyeolnya kembali. Dan hanya akan kembali ceria jika Chanyeolnya kembali.

"kenapa dia meninggalkan ku bu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa nyawa. Air mata kembali meleleh melewati hidung mancungnya.

"dia pasti mempunya alasan Baekhyun-ah" Eun Ji mencoba meyakinkan dengan tersenyum penuh kelembutan pada Baekhyun, walau tidak dilirik sedikit pun oleh pria itu.

"dia tidak bicara apapun padaku bu" suara Baekhyun terdengar semakin serak karena terlalu sering terisak. "aku mencintainya, sangat—"

Eun Ji menitikkan air matanya saat Baekhyun kembali terisak di pangkuannya, membasahi celana kain yang di kenakannya. Sungguh, dia kembali ke Korea untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun, melihat senyum manis itu terkembang di wajah anaknya, bukan melihat air mata sialan ini. Dia mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Bahkan jika dia sendiri yang akan mencari Chanyeol, akan dia lakukan, asal Baekhyunnya bahagia.

"aku merindukannya, sampai rasanya aku ingin mati.."

Baekhyun mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa itu muncul kembali. Dia tau tidak sepantasnya dia menjadi selemah ini di depan wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu. Tapi menahan sakit yang menghantam dadanya berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan. Bahkan mati lebih baik saat ini untuk Baekhyun.

Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Dia ingin memeluk jerapah idiot itu lagi. Ingin mengucapkan beribu kata cinta di banyak waktu senggangnya. Dia merindukan panggilan 'Baek' dari pria jangkung itu. Dia merindukan tangan besar yang selalu merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan itu. Dia merindukan senyuman lebar itu. Dia merindukan pria yang akan menunggunya di café sampai tertidur. Dia merindukan semuanya sampai semenyakitkan ini.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa harus bertemu jika akan berpisah? Kenapa ada kata cinta jika ada kata putus? Kenapa ada hati jika hanya untuk di hancurkan? Kenapa Tuhan sebaik ini? Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya mati saja? Kenapa Tuhan sangat menghargai nyawanya sampai dia harus merasakan masa-masa kehidupan yang seperti sekarang? Dan beribu kata kenapa yang ada di kepala Baekhyun.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menyakiti kepala Baekhyun. Membuatnya berkali-kali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalanya sendiri. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang saat ini sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Meraung sejadi-jadinya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Jangan seperti ini Baekhyun-ah. Jangan menyakiti dirimu" Eun Ji memegangi tangan Baekhyun dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibir wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"ampuni aku bu..ampuni aku..aku kesakitan bu…"

.

.

.

Tbc

Makin gaje ya? Ampuni saya /.\

Mkasih yang udh follow/fav/reviews ^^

Abis ini masih belum tau mau di lanjut apa gak, hehe. Saya galau setelah baca alur nya yang makin aneh—menurut saya :v

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udh mau mampir ke ff abal saya *bow


	5. Chapter 5

Semua Tentang Kita

Chapter 5

Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol

Others Member EXO

Romance

Boy X Boy

T

 _ **Teringat di saat kita tertawa bersama**_

 _ **Ceritakan semua tentang kita**_

 _ **Seoul, 19 Agustus 2015**_

Tepuk tangan terdengar meriah di dalam aula sekolah itu. Sang penyanyi yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya membungkuk dengan senyum semanis mungkin, lalu turun dari panggung dengan di sambut puluhan blitz kamera paparazzi. Jika biasanya aula ini di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang dengan berat hati mendengarkan ocehan kepala sekolah mereka, maka hari ini aula itu di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang rata-rata sudah tak layak sekolah di SHS.

Para alumni tahun 2007 berkumpul hari ini untuk merayakan reuni pertama mereka setelah Sembilan tahun. Saling berbincang hangat dengan teman lama, mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka di hukum karena terlambat atau di teriaki karena ketahuan membolos. Mengingat saat saling mengejek di kelas dan berakhir dengan saling menyiram di kantin. Mengingat betapa konyolnya mereka dulu saat masih berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Ada beberapa alumni yang terlihat menawan dengan aura keartisan mereka, ada juga yang terlihat elegan dengan penghasilan tinggi yang telah mereka capai. Namun ada beberapa juga yang tidak bisa hadir karena kesibukan mereka, atau yang telah tiada. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat begitu bahagia karena bisa hadir bersama dengan istri atau suami , dan disisi lain keluhan tentang betapa lamanya mereka menyendiri tanpa pendamping hidup juga terdengar.

Para pria yang telah sukses dengan berbagai cabang perusahaan berkumpul di sisi kiri aula, saling meninggikan saham mereka yang entah kapan akan habisnya. Sedangkan para alumni yang telah sukses dengan berbagai iklan atau drama yang mereka lakoni berada di tengah-tengah aula, mendapat paling banyak perhatian karena aura keartisan mereka yang sulit di sangkal (dan bebarapa wartawan yang berkumpul untuk mengikuti kegaiatan mereka).

Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun saat melihat pria yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang di lapisi jas semi formal berwarna putih itu di pintu masuk. Memeluknya singkat dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menyamakan langkahnya bersama Kyungsoo menuju salah satu meja bundar yang sudah di penuhi oleh beberapa pria lain, melakukan hal yang sama—memeluk satu persatu teman-teman lamanya.

"aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu Jongdae" ucap Baekhyun sebelum mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yixing.

"tak apa Baek, aku mengerti. Kau sedang pulang kampung saat itu" sahut Jongdae tersenyum maklum.

Profesi Jongdae sebagai dosen di salah satu universitas di Tokyo ternyata membuatnya bertemu dengan Airin, gadis Jepang yang sangat cantik. Pria berkaca mata itu melamar kekasih Jepangnya satu tahun lalu dan melangsungkan pernikahan di negeri sakura itu delapan bulan lalu, bertepatan dengan keberangkatan Baekhyun ke Selandia Baru untuk mengunjungi ayahnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, sesekali menyahuti pertanyaan dari teman seangkatannya yang menanyakan tentang keadaan keluarga atau bisnisnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia ceritakan sehingga memilih untuk mendengarkan saja. Seperti Yixing yang sekarang menetap di Seoul sebagai salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit terbesar Korea selatan. Atau Sehun yang memilih untuk menenangkan diri di Jeju, meninggalkan dunia keartisannya.

Baekhyun sendiri telah berhenti bekerja di café sejak dua tahun lalu. Pria itu memilih meneruskan perusahaan tekstil milik ayahnya yang ada di Bucheon. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Membeli salah satu rumah bergaya Victoria di samping kebun sayuran paman Lee.

Setelah kedatangan ibunya ke Seoul beberapa tahun lalu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, mencoba peruntungan dengan terjun ke dunia bisnis dengan bantuan sang ayah. Dan dia berhasil hanya dalam waktu satu tahun. Kecerdasannya mampu mengembangkan perusahaan tekstil yang dulunya hanya pabrik kecil-kecilan menjadi salah satu perusahaan ekspor terbesar di Korea.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau memilih berdiam diri di Jeju? Karirmu masih sangat cemerlang jika kau belum lupa" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Jongdae.

Sehun tersenyum sesaat, meletakkan gelas yang tadi sempat di pegangnya ke atas meja. Pria itu tetap terlihat seperti anak remaja dengan kacamata bening yang menghiasi matanya.

"penglihatanku semakin buruk. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mengenali Baekhyun tadi. Sebelum orang-orang itu menyadarinya dan menendangku dengan cara yang tidak elit, lebih baik mundur sendiri dengan perlahan kan?"

Penuturan Sehun hanya diangguki oleh Jongdae. Baekhyun menatapnya lama. Memperhatikan pria putih pucat itu dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, sesekali membuka mulutnya, tapi menutupnya lagi saat dia merasa ragu untuk berkata.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"ada apa Baekhyun?"

"kau….sudah mengunjunginya?"

Sehun—bahkan semua yang ada di meja itu—mengetahui siapa 'nya' yang di maksud Baekhyun. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening, masing-masing dari mereka hanya menunggu jawaban pria putih pucat yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandu acara di atas panggung. Menatap namun tak menyimaknya.

Hembusan nafas tak kentara keluar dari pria itu, "ya. Aku mengunjungi nya di setiap pergantian musim"

Entah kenapa, tapi diam-diam Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Menatap Sehun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Setidaknya pria itu tidak seperti dirinya. Setidaknya Sehun telah berani melawan ketakutannya. Baekhyun memilih menatap sekumpulan orang-orang di tengah aula saat para pria di sekelilingnya kembali larut dalam obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

Angin di bulan agustus menerbangkan beberapa helai daun ek di tanah kering itu. menyapu beberapa debu yang akan ikut terbang bersama sang angin. Membawanya ke tempat baru yang sangat jauh dari tempat asalnya. Melihat orang-orang baru dan menjadi akrab dengan mereka, melupakan sedikit kenangan yang mungkin saja begitu berarti.

Pria itu berdiri di sana. Menatap keramaian dari jauh. bersembunyi seperti bunglon di sudut yang luput dari penerangan. Mata jernihnya seolah tak berkedip, tertuju pada satu objek yang menariknya begitu kuat. Melupakan sedikit rasa sakit yang selama ini menghantam telak dadanya. Mata jernih itu membebaskan cairannya. Membasahi wajah yang tersenyum dengan isyarat kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Kembali membuat dirinya jatuh ke dalam penyesalan.

"mereka tidak sepertimu. Mereka asing dan sulit menyentuhku. Aku melindungi diriku dengan penyesalan ini. Aku menghalangi mereka dengan kerinduanku. Aku merindukanmu, Baek"

.

.

.

Kim Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi di depan pria mungil, menyapa semua sahabat lamanya,-Zitao, Yixing, Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun—setelah sebelumnya membuat sedikit keributan dengan Sehun di salah satu stan makanan. Mengatakan bahwa pria itu terlalu muda untuk menjadi pikun yang di bantah oleh Sehun dengan mengatakan bahwa penglihatannya saja yang terlalu payah. Saling mengejek seperti bertahun-tahun lalu saat mereka masih duduk di salah satu bangku kelas di sekolah ini.

Saat menyapa pria mungil yang tetap terlihat manis di usianya yang sudah ke dua puluh enam tahun itu, Jongin terdiam, menatap wajah itu cukup lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terus menatap kekerumunan orang di tengah aula, sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Well, dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"masih menunggunya Byun?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jonign, menatap pria itu dengan kening berkerut.

"aku sudah mendengar semua cerita tentangmu dari seseorang yang ku telpon beberapa minggu lalu" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, sedangkan pria bermata belo itu hanya membalas dengan isyarat mata untuk menyuruh nya diam yang diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya diam, kembali menatap kerumunan di tengah aula dengan helaan nafas yang hanya di dengar olehnya.

"kau bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari yang ku bayangkan Byun".

"yaa aku semakin tua sekarang" sahut baekhyun, terlihat enggan meladeni ocehan Jongin walau sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan temannya itu.

Jongin menggeleng dengan kekehan kecil, "kau selalu terlihat manis Byunbee, jika saja pipimu sedikit lebih berisi, dan…lingkaran hitam itu, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Itu mengerikan"

"kau hanya perlu begadang dan menangis setiap malam" Baekhyun menyahuti Jongin dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Jongin berdecak, menyandarkan punggung nya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya sambil bersedekap dada, "aku kira sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang harus di tandangi setiap hari membuatmu melupakannya"

"tuan Park yang terhormat itu bahkan tidak datang" pria tan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula, tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dingin, terkekeh dengan hembusan nafas yang kentara. Tidak menyangka jika sahabat lamanya itu semakin menyebalkan. Bahkan dulu pria tan itu tidak pernah peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya. Selalu membaca komik membosankannya itu di setiap waktu senggang.

"lama menghilang dan kau telah melupakan komik-komik mu itu Kim" Baekhyun berkata tanpa melepasakan tatapannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tertawa, "kurasa jangka waktu di Swiss lebih sedikit dibandingkan Seoul. Mereka berjalan sangat cepat, kau tau? Tapi tak menambah sedikitpun waktu agar aku bisa membaca komik. Dan aku berakhir di depan meja kerja dengan segudang masa depan yang lebih berarti daripada komik-komik itu"

Entah sejak kapan suasana di meja bundar itu tiba-tiba hening, menyimak perbincangan dua orang itu lebih menarik sekarang. Walau sangat terlihat wajah was-was dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"tidakkah kau berfikir menyenangkan menjadi orang yang di sumpali saham dengan harga tinggi atau blitz kamera setiap harinya?" kali ini giliran Jongin yang mengernyit bingung. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat wanti-wanti dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"pernahkah waktumu yang sangat singkat itu kau gunakan untuk melakukan hal yang berguna sekali saja? Mencintai seseorang misalnya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya yang di tanggapi dengan ambigu oleh Jongin.

"cinta tidak menghasilkan uang"

"karena itu kau dengan mudah menasehati ku, padahal kau sendiri tidak pernah merasakannya"

"aku merasakannya. Dan orang itu bahkan sedang menatap ku saat ini" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan santai namun diingkari oleh tatapan matanya yang tegas.

Baekhyun sedikit banyaknya tertohok dengan perkataan Jongin. Oh, dia melupakan satu hal ternayata. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menatapi siapa orang yang di maksud Jongin, Baekhyun memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya.

"kau merasakannya, tapi kau memojokkan ku" sahutnya dengan suara lebih rendah.

"karena kau hanya akan mati sia-sia"

"ini bukan tentang hal yang akan sia-sia, Jongin"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, berencana untuk menghindari Jongin dengan alsan pergi ke toilet. Tapi sesuatu yang lain dari ucapan pria itu menghentikannya. Menghentikan semua pemikiran keras kepalanya selama ini.

"kau akan mati, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya akan menangisi mayatmu"

Pandangan mata pria mungil itu mengosong dengan fikirannya yang tiba-tiba melayang jauh. Dua tahun menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan tanpa bisa bergerak maju sedikitpun, membuat nya menghilangkan semua agenda hidup yang telah di rencanakannya. Memilih terus meringkuk di sudut daripada menatap cahaya di depan. Memilih terus mencari daripada mengisi perut laparnya. Memilih meminum wine daripada coklat panas sebelum tidur. Dan pilihan-pilihan yang membuat Jongin begitu membencinya sekarang.

"setidaknya dia menangis" dan dia tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke samping, memilih menatapi pemandangan malam di setiap jalanan yang di lewatinya. Matanya berkedip pelan beberapa kali. Pikiran bodoh itu terus saja menari-nari di kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit pening. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan yang di sangga pada jendela mobil, mengabaikan seseorang yang terus diam di sampingnya sambil mengemudi.

Pria itu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun sedikit khawatir, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan, merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya yang terasa sangat berat. "aku hanya kelelahan"

Pria di sebelahnya mengangguk singkat, kembali memokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Acara reuni itu baru selesai dua jam lalu dan sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi, wajar jika Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mobil itu terus melaju membelah kesunyian malam di rute menuju Bucheon. Baekhyun kembali merenggangkan badan, merentangkan tangannya sampai tangan kanannya menyentuh wajah pria di sampingnya, menarik hidung mancung pria itu dengan kekehan jahil.

"aku tidak bisa bernafas Baek" suara sengau pria itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kau terlihat semakin tampan? Sedangkan aku terlihat semakin tua" Baekhyun merengut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"faktor pekerjaan mungkin?"

"aaaa itu. Apakah gadis-gadis remaja sekarang lebih menyukai dokter muda daripada pengusaha muda?" Baekhyun mencibir, membuat pria di sampingnya terkekeh.

"kurasa iya. Aku bahkan menangani gadis yang sama sebanyak dua belas kali dalam sebulan"

"mereka seharusnya khawatir. Bukankah itu berarti hidup mereka tidak akan lama lagi?"

Baekhyun dan pria di sampingnya tertawa bersama. Memecah kesunyian dengan obrolan menyenangkan mereka. Masih dua puluh menit lagi untuk sampai di kediaman Baekhyun. Sehingga pria manis itu memilih memberikan candaan-candaan konyolnya daripada tidur. Tidak enak hati juga membiarkan pria di sampingnya mati bosan karena sejak dari Seoul, mereka tidak terlibat dalam obrolan apapun.

Setidaknya hanya bersama pria itulah Baekhyun bisa menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Menghabiskan sedikit waktu senggangnya sekedar untuk menonton film atau membersihkan rumah. Memetik sayuran segar di samping rumah dan setelahnya menyibukkan diri di dapur. Pria itu yang menemaninya selama ini. Menyempatkan waktu untuk perjalanan jauh menemui Baekhyun walau jadwal praktek nya sangat padat.

Tidak terasa mobil itu sudah berhenti di depan rumah bergaya victoria milik Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu memilih keluar mobil terlebih dahulu, ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya yang bau keringat lalu beristirahat dengan nyaman di kasur empuknya. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi.

"tidurlah, aku akan mengantarmu besok Yixing"

Yixing—pria itu—mengangguk lalu mengusak pelan surai hitam pria mungil di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, selalu merasa nyaman di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Yixing.

"kau juga tidur, oke? Aku tidak ingin besok kau mengeluh sakit kepala lagi"

"ayay kapten!"

Yixing terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, sekali lagi pria itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"selamat malam" ucapnya sebelum melewati Baekhyun menuju salah satu kamar di rumah klasik itu, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tiga pagi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Pria itu masih terduduk di depan jendela, mengamati rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca jendelanya sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, mengambaikan nasehat Yixing yang menyuruhnya tidur beberapa waktu lalu. Tatapan matanya kosong, udara dingin di luar sana bahkan tidak membuat Baekhyun segera menyamankan tubuhnya di bawah selimut, padahal pria itu hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dengan celana training pendek.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Merindukan masa-masa ketika mereka masing saling berbagi kamar di sebuah flat kecil. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Baekhyun merindukan setiap jengkal dari pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol akan melemparkan candaan konyol pada Baekhyun yang tentu saja di sambut oleh tawa lebar pria mungil itu. Bahkan waktu dua tahun tidak membuat Baekhyun melupakan sosok itu, tidak melupakan senyum idiot pria jangkung nya.

Baekhyun tau, tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri sampai sejauh ini, bahkan berbohong pada orang tuanya bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja dan bisa hidup tanpa pria itu. Mengelola perusahaan tekstil ayahnya dengan sangat baik sebagai bukti. Namun nyatanya masih tetap tebangun dengan mata yang sembab.

Setiap malam, Baekhyun merasa waktu berjalan sangat lemban, malam hari terasa sangat panjang. Baekhyun akan merasa kelelahan jika pekerjaannya menumpuk, tapi tak merasa lelah sama sekali untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Setiap hari memandangi handphone dan berharap ada panggilan masuk dari pria jangkung itu.

" _ **berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi Baekhyun-ku"**_

Baekhyun selalu berusaha menepati janji itu. Berusaha agar dirinya selalu bahagia. Awalnya Baekhyun menganggap semuanya akan terlupakan jika menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain—mengurus perusahaan tidak sedikit menguras waktu dan tenaga—tapi anggapannya salah, terlalu sulit jika harus bahagia tanpa orang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Kakinya terlalu berat jika melangkah tanpa di temani oleh orang yang membantunya berjalan. Baekhyun sadar, selama ini dia sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol, terbiasa bersamanya sehingga sulit bangkit jika tidak ada sosok itu.

" _ **tetaplah mencintaiku. Untuk sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, tiga puluh tahun, bahkan seratus tahun kedepan. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merubah perasaanmu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengingkari janjimu Baek"**_

Suara gemuruh hujan yang sangat deras di luar sana bahkan tidak membuat Baekhyun menghilangkan suara itu. Suara bass favoritnya. Malam makin larut, tapi tak ada sedikitpun niatan Baekhyun untuk beranjak tidur. Pria mungil itu hanya menekuk dan memeluk kakinya, sedikit menghilangkan udara dingin yang membuatnya menggigil.

Baekhyun tidak suka dingin, sedangkan Chanyeol sangat membenci udara panas. Tapi pria jangkung itu selalu mengalah dengan tidak menyalakan pendingin saat tidur. Membuatnya kadang susah tidur dan bangun telat besok pagi.

Sedikit ingatan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Menahan desakan yang sedari tadi menghantam dadanya. Baekhyun fikir hujan semakin deras sehingga pandangannya sekarang menjadi blur. Tapi tubuhnya makin bergetar saat liquid bening itu meluncur bebas di pipinya. Itu bukan hujan, melainkan air matanya.

Isakan terdengar samar diantar rintik hujan. Baekhyun kembali tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya sehingga tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi pintu kamarnya telah terbuka dan Yixing yang berdiri di belakangnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan satu beban yang selama ini selalu menjadi parasit di pundaknya. Membiarkan dirinya kembali menjadi patung hidup yang tidak bisa memberikan pundaknya untuk sandaran pria yang sedang menangis itu.

Tangan Yixing terulur ingin mengusap bahu itu, tapi terhenti beberapa senti saat kepala pria mungil di depannya terangkat, mengusap sendiri air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Yixing menurunkan tangannya, kembali menatapi punggung kecil itu. Menekan kuat-kuat perasaannya untuk memeluk erat-erat pria bersurai hitam pekat di depannya. Setelah di rasa Baekhyun mulai tenang, Yixing akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"kau memang tidak pernah mendengarkanku" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kecil saat mendengar suara Yixing, pria itu segera menurunkan kakinya dan berbalik.

"kau mengagetkanku" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, terkekeh kecil sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu, membiarkan Yixing tetap berada di kamarnya. "ada apa Xing? Apa kau takut hujan sehingga tidak bisa tidur?"

"lebih buruk dari itu" sahut Yixing seraya mendudukkan bokongnya di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Yixing menggeleng. "lalu?"

"aku mendengar suara tangisan. Ku fikir itu hantu penunggu rumahmu" Yixing terkekeh yang di sambut decihan kecil dari Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, telentang sambil mentap langit-langit kamar.

"itu bukan hantu, tapi ya, itu penunggu rumah" Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap Yixing.

Yixing meneliti hujan di luar sebagai peralihan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menggebu. Memikirkan beberapa ucapan yang tidak akan membuat Baekhyun kesal atau marah padanya. Dia mungkin bodoh di masa lalu dan tidak akan menjadi lebih bodoh dari keledai untuk sekarang. Tanpa sadar pria berdimple itu sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"apakah ada pasien yang harus di operasi besok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku yang butuh operasi" gumam Yixing.

"ha?"

"apakah ada yang mengganggu fikiran mu lagi? Apa kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol" Yixing segera mengalihkan pembicaraan konyol yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut sialannya. Operasi apa? Operasi hati agar dia tidak selalu terbawa perasaan pada Baekhyun? Hah! Konyol. Tapi Yixing semakin megutuk mulutnya saat melihat raut kecewa dari wajah manis Baekhyun. Pria itu tentu saja sangat sensitive jika mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"eemm Baek maksudku—"

"apakah menurutmu dia akan kembali?" tanya Baekhyun hampir tidak terdengar diantara gemuruh hujan.

"sampai kapan aku akan menunggunya?" pertanyaan retoris yang tidak akan bisa di jawab oleh Yixing. Pria berdimple itu menunduk, meneliti lantai ubin di bawahnya sekarang lebih menarik daripada milyaran tetesan hujan di luar sana.

Yixing telah bersama Baekhyun selama tujuh belas bulan ini. Menjadi sahabat yang baik dengan selalu menemani pria itu. Dia bahkan telah mengatur jadwalnya sedemikian rupa agar tiap akhir pekan bisa menemani Baekhyun, walaun kadang membiarkan pria Byun itu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian saat ada pasien sekarat atau operasi darurat. Yixing tidak pernah keberatan harus menempuh perjalanan satu jam hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun dan berakhir menginap seperti saat ini.

Selama itu dia menyimpan perasaannya. Menahan gejolak emosi yang selalu mendesaknya untuk segera memiliki Baekhyun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia mencintai pria itu. Entah sejak kapan tapi yang Yixing tau perasaan itu semakin hari semakin besar. Setiap kali berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, jantungnya akan menggila. Saat tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun darahnya berdesir aneh. Saat Baekhyun tertawa, keinginannya untuk memiliki pria manis itu semakin kuat. Yixing telah mencintai Baekhyun sedalam itu.

"aku merindukannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah sama sepertiku? Apakah dia merindukanku?"

Dan dia mengira cinta Baekhyun pun sedalam itu pada Chanyeol. Yixing mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Itu cukup menyakitkan, tapi Yixing sadar dimana posisinya. Saat ini dia hanya sahabat untuk Baekhyun, tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Setidaknya dia bisa meminjamkan bahunya untuk Baekhyun. Walau secara tidak langsung dia telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Memang benar jika penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, dan Yixing tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya menyesal telah menolak pria manis itu dulu. Apakah semuanya akan berbeda jika dulu dia menyambut perasaan Baekhyun? Apakah Tuhan akan tetap mengukirkan nama Park Chanyeol di hati pria itu? Entahlah.

Yixing kembali menghela nafas yang di dengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu pun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Yixing. Tapi pura-pura tidak tau lebih baik untuknya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Yixing, pria yang selama ini menjadi sandaran terbaik untuknya. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, dan mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu sehingga tidak mungkin secepat ini untuk mengganti nama pria jangkung itu dengan nama Yixing. Katakanlah Baekhyun kejam, membiarkan Yixing kalut dengan perasaan tak terbalasnya sedangkan Baekhyun telah mengetahui perasaan itu. Tapi menyakiti pria itu dengan pura-pura mencintainya atau memaksakan cinta untuknya akan semakin menyakiti Yixing.

Baekhyun telah banyak merepotkan pria china itu selama ini dan sangat ingin membalas budi, tapi dengan cara menerima cinta Yixing tidak akan membuatnya bahagia, mungkin juga tidak akan membuat Yixing bahagia. Dia menyayangi Yixing melebihi apapun, tapi tidak lebih dari sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat berarti. Yixing tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk mencintainya, begitu juga Baekhyun yang tidak bisa memaksa diri untuk mencintai Yixing. Perasaan bersalah itu ada, tapi Baekhyun hanya menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat agar semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja tanpa menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. Baekhyun yakin, Yixing pun akan mengerti.

"ceritalah Baek"

"apa?"

"apapun"

Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk di depan Yixing, menatap sebentar pada kaca jendelanya. Hujan sudah mulai reda, hanya menyisakan rintikan lirih yang terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Yixing menatapnya. Baekhyun menyadari betapa besarnya cinta pria itu dari tatapannya dan ia merasa sangat tidak pantas jika harus menerimanya.

"kau pria yang baik Yixing" Baekhyun tersenyum yang membuat Yixing terpana sesaat.

"ya aku tau. Beberapa gadis mengatakan itu padaku" jawaban percaya diri dari Yixing selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak membahagiakan ibumu?"

Yixing mengernyit, "maksudmu?"

"berkencan, memiliki kekasih, menikah, memiliki an—"

"oh okay. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal itu kalau kau lupa. Masih banyak pasien yang harus ku operasi" sahut Yixing enggan. Yeah, dia akn menikah jika itu bersama Baekhyun. oh oke, lupakan.

Baekhyun mencibir, "mungkin kau bisa menikahi salah satu pasienmu yang ada di kamar jenazah"

"itu tidak sopan" Yixing menggeleng dengan serius. "bisakah kita membicarakan tentangmu sekarang?"

"tentang aku? Tentang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"tidak adakah yang lain?"

Baekhyun menyentuh dagunya, berfikir dengan sok serius, "tentang perusahaan?"

Yixing menggeleng dengan cepat, "baiklah, tentang Chanyeol dan kau"

Baekhyun terkekeh, kembali merebahkan dirinya. Memulai cerita panjangnya tanpa memikirkan waktu yang sudah mulai beranjak pagi. Bukan tentang Chanyeol seperti yang di setujui Yixing, tapi tentang banyaknya domba yang dilihatnya di peternakan ibunya di Selandia Baru. Membuat Yixing diam-diam tersenyum. Semua tentang Baekhyun memang selalu membuatnya tersenyum terkecuali kesedihan pria itu.

Saat waktu telah menunjukkan jam lima pagi, Yixing mengerang dengan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dia semalaman tidak tidur, ingat? Syukurlah besok dia mempunyai jadwal praktek siang. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun, suara dari pemilik kamar menghentikannya.

"Yixing, kenapa kau sangat memahami perasaanku?"

Waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuat sakit di kepalanya berpindah ke dadanya. Namun kali ini Yixing melupakan sejenak kekhawatirannya dan untuk pertama kalinya bicara tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya pagi itu.

"karena aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

END

Makin gaje? Biarkanlah /.\

Untuk lagu ini tamat disini dulu. Tenang aja, gak gantung kok. Cerita selanjutnya ada di judul yang berikutnya. So, yang masih berkenan membaca, tungguin yaaa.

Thank you~~~~~~~~ *bow


End file.
